


Os Descendentes

by carolss



Category: CLAMP - Works, xxxHoLic
Genre: F/M, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Issues, Gen, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 16:45:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12089145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Kohane e Doumeki tem filhos para garantir que Watanuki nunca fique sozinho.Um pouco do ponto de vista desses filhos.





	Os Descendentes

**Koemi Doumeki**

Quando criança ela nunca pensava muito sobre a presença de Watanuki na sua vida, parecia uma parte natural da sua rotina, ir pra escola, assistir televisão, brincar com seu amigo que vivia no final da rua, visitar seu pai na universidade durante o intervalo entre as aulas que ele dava, visitar a loja.

Ele sempre sorria quando ele a via chegando na loja acompanhada por sua mãe ou seu pai, mas em seus olhos havia tristeza as vezes. Nesses dias seu pai lhe dizia para ir dar um abraço em seu tio Watanuki, em retrospecto ela acha que seu pai dizia para ela fazer isso porque ele não ousava fazer ele mesmo por mais que ele quisesse.

Ela era a mais velha de quatro irmãos, dois garotos e mais uma garota, filhos o suficiente para garantir que uma linhagem provavelmente fosse formada mesmo caso algum deles morresse ou simplesmente resolvesse não ter filhos ela sabia. Ela nasceu para amá-lo. Ou, pelo menos, para garantir que ele nunca fosse ficar sozinho.

Ela tem dúvidas se Watanuki sabe ou não sobre isso, as vezes ele pega ela o encarando, sorri e diz que ele gostaria que ela falasse mais sobre o que ela está pensando, o que ela está sentindo. Que não é saudável manter as coisas dentro dela mesma. E ela acha que ele está dizendo isso para a pessoa errada.

Antes de contar para seus pais que ela pretendia fazer medicina ao invés de estudar folclore como eles certamente estavam esperando ela fizesse, ela costumava se perguntar se eles se sentiriam decepcionados ou orgulhosos por essa decisão. Quando ela finalmente conta pra eles, ela percebe que não é uma questão de orgulho ou decepção, era apenas uma escolha que ela tinha o direito de fazer sobre sua vida assim como eles haviam feito as deles.

Embora ainda assim anos depois durante o seu plantão ela se encontra mandando mensagens para Watanuki perguntando se ele precisa de alguma coisa, e mesmo caso ele diga que não mais tarde ela sempre acaba indo na loja para ver como ele está antes de ir para casa.

 

 

**Soraka Doumeki**

As pessoas sempre comentam como ele era a cara de seu pai. Tio Watanuki nunca faz isso, ele diz que ele parece com seu bisavô Haruka que as vezes conversa com ele em seus sonhos, que seus sorrisos e temperamentos são similares e que isso era uma coisa boa porque a personalidade de seu pai era um desastre (o que mesmo quando menino soava um tanto falso já que ele tinha uma preferência descarada por sua irmã mais velha que era a mais similar entre todos os seus irmãos a seu pai). Mas na verdade ele era mais como seu pai e sua irmã mais velha do que a maioria sabia, já que enquanto eles escondiam o que eles estavam pensando com suas expressões neutras ele escondia com um sorriso. Ele gostava disso sobre si mesmo, porque se suas emoções se mostrassem Watanuki saberia que as vezes ele o odiava. Ele amava ele também é claro, amava mais do que ele seria capaz de odiar, mas isso não mudava os outros sentimentos e o porque destes.

Ele conheceu a garota que um dia ele acha que vai se tornar sua esposa no intervalo entre a aulas do segundo ano do curso de folclore quando sem motivo ele resolveu dar uma volta pelo prédio de ciências da universidade e lá ela estava carregando bem mais livros do que ela aguentava quando ele se ofereceu para ajudá-la, e antes mesmo de chegar na sala dela ele já estava apaixonado. Apaixonado de só continuava a crescer a cada dia que eles se encontravam, que parecia moldar o mundo a sua volta. Apaixonado de um jeito que seus pais não estavam, pelo menos não um pelo outro. Ele acha que ele deveria ter notado isso antes, mas só depois disso ele passou a ver que o relacionamento entre seus pais era afetuoso mas nunca passional, e pior do que isso eles eram contentes mas não felizes e viver assim é okay, mas aceitar que seria assim para sempre é apenas triste demais para ele sequer compreender completamente. E ele sabe quem, mesmo que não intencionalmente, é o culpado por isso. 

Ele acha que um dia ele vai se casar e ter filhos. E ele não vai levá-los para a loja apesar de ser difícil passar mais de três dias sem que ele mesmo a frequente. Ele odeia pensar no rosto que seus pais e Watanuki fariam quando ele contasse a eles sobre essa decisão. Mas isso não vai fazê-lo mudar de idéia. Ele não pode mudar o jeito que ele foi feito, ou o que acontecia em seu coração, mas garantir que seus filhos não fossem colocados na mesma posição, isso pelo menos era sua escolha.

 

**Akane Doumeki**

Uma manhã quando ela estava no colegial ela resolveu passar na loja para pedir que seu pai assinasse uma autorização de passeio que ela só tinha se lembrado que existia quando já tinha saído do templo e estava a caminho da escola. Ela acabou não indo ao passeio, ou a escola porque quando chegou lá constatou que seu pai não estava no quarto de hospedes mas sim no quarto de Watanuki. Então ela saiu e passou a manhã vagando pela cidade cheia de pensamentos e sentimentos em sua cabeça. E desses sentimentos o mais proeminente era inveja para o seu pesar.

Ela esperava que seus sentimentos pelo dono da loja fossem apenas uma queda inapropriada e passageira, ou um caso de atração magica como frequentemente acontecia entre aqueles que tinham poderes em seu mundo. Mas a dor é grande demais, visceral demais para não ser real. Assim como a quieta aceitação que segue.

Ela não podia mostrar seu amor com beijos e caricias afinal Watanuki ainda a via assim como todos os seus irmãos como crianças e provavelmente ficaria bem desconfortável com aquilo, ou com palavras de devoção porque essas só trariam culpa a ele.

Então ela mostra seu amor da maneira que ela pode, como seu pai e mãe antes dela ela escolhe seus estudos baseado no que viria a ajudar Watanuki mais.

Como seu pai e sua mãe antes dela ela vai a loja e conversa com ele, tenta fazer ele sorrir e fazer sua vida um pouco menos miserável.

Como seu pai e sua mãe antes dela ela se casa e tem filhos para garantir que Watanuki não fique sozinho quando ela não estiver mais lá para acompanhá-lo.

Embora ela fosse uma das mais novas, ela foi a primeira de seus irmãos a se casar. Algumas semanas após o nascimento de seu primeiro filho ela leva o menino para conhecer Watanuki, o bebê que estava fazendo manha e chorando por horas se acalma assim que ele é colocado nos braços de Watanuki.

_Você vai amá-lo também, não vai ?_ ela pensa sem ter certeza se isso deveria ser contado muito como uma benção ou uma maldição.

 

**Hisaka Doumeki**

Ele tinha todos os poderes de ambos os seus pais, ele podia ser espíritos e repelir entidades ruins sem se esforçar. Mas ele não conseguia ver a loja, ele sabia que seus pais haviam ficados bem surpresos com isso. Quando estavam segurando ele algumas semanas após o seu nascimento e foram levá-lo para ser apresentado a Watanuki encontraram apenas um terreno baldio no lugar que a loja deveria estar. Ele não consegue nem imaginar o desespero que seu pais devem ter sentido naquele momento, ou o alivio quando após deixá-lo e seu irmãos com Obaa-san constatarem que a loja ainda estava lá, que Watanuki ainda estava lá.

Eles tentaram o levar para conhecer Watanuki outras vezes mas tudo que ele via e tudo que ele conseguia ver ao passar por aquela rua eram duas colunas e o terreno vazio, por onde seus pais e irmãos aparecem e reaparecem.

Em seu aniversário seu pai sempre lhe trás um presente de Watanuki, e mesmo quando não é as vezes ele recebia coisas que Watanuki tinha feito especialmente para ele como pratos que ele gostava ou luvas e cachecóis feitos nas suas cores favoritas, e depois que ele descobre seu gosto por culinária o dono da loja passou a lhe mandar um monte de suas receitas favoritas e dicas especiais de como prepará-las. Em geral ele acha que o dono da loja provavelmente faz isso por culpa de não tratar todos os filhos de seus amigos da mesma maneira, outras vezes ele achava que por mais irracional que isso fosse Watanuki o amava mesmo sem tê-lo conhecido, o amava simplesmente pelo fato dele ser o filho de duas pessoas que ele amava tanto.

Nos dias em que ele não está trabalhando no restaurante ele frequentemente ajuda seus pais e irmãos em missões para os clientes da loja. Ele conhece a Ame-Warashi e a Zashiki-Warashi. A raposa do Oden e Raishuu o deus dos trovões. Mas nunca o dono da loja que todos eles conhecem e que parece ocupar tanto espaço na vida daqueles que cruzam o seu caminho. E depois ele vai para casa para seu marido e dorme em paz.

Ele acha que um dia talvez ele possa passar a ver a loja, se ele tiver um desejo que apenas o dono da loja possa atender. E ele se sente um pouco culpado por desejar que isso nunca aconteça.


End file.
